


Idle Thoughts

by WhimsyoftheWind



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyoftheWind/pseuds/WhimsyoftheWind
Summary: Just some V writing practice.V x Reader
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Idle Thoughts

You stood at the window sill, clad in moon light and a soft silk robe. Your arms were crossed as you stared out the window, into the neon lights that dotted the neighborhood. Occasionally a light flickered here and there but it did nothing to pull you from your thoughts. 

You sighed and rubbed your hands against your arms, unable to shake the anxiety of the nightmare that had plagued you. A shift in the reflection caught your gaze and you stared at the silhouette as it came into focus; with steps so light they barely made the wooden floor creak, V approached you. Cool hands reached and rested upon your waist as he gently tugged you to him, leaning down to rest his chin against your shoulder. 

“What keeps you from my arms tonight, sparrow?”

Leaning back, you felt him press a languid kiss to your neck, relishing in the close contact as you closed your eyes. 

“Nothing, V. Just a bad dream. I’m sorry if I woke you.”

“A mere dream wouldn’t bother you so. If you do not wish to discuss it, I will not force you. I will insist, however, that you return to bed with me. It’s cold and you’re not wearing much.” V took a step back and then another once he was sure you were moving with him. When you finally reached the bed, he sat first and pulled you with him, until you were nothing but a tangle of limbs, pressed close and covered with your comforters. Turning so that you curled into him, you pressed a kiss to his chest and hummed when his grip on you tightened ever so slightly. 

It was moments like these, where you didn’t have to explain the bad dreams or the past and simply got to relish in his love for you that made the nightmares truly vanish.


End file.
